DragonKazooie89's Hocus Pocus
by DragonKazooie89
Summary: One Halloween night after moving from Onett to Smashville, Ness, Tracy, and their new friend, Misty, have to deal with Gruntilda and her sisters, Mingella and Blobbelda, after Ness brings them back from the dead.
1. Legend of the Winkybunion Sisters

**DragonKazooie89's Hocus Pocus**

Chapter 1 – The Legend of the Winkybunion sisters

One gloomy morning in the old village of Smashville, a dark shadow glides across the skies and disappears near a small cottage. The animals begin to stir with a feeling if uneasiness. A young boy with blonde hair was awoken by an eerie wind caused by a figure passing by the window. "Aryll?" he asked but there was no one in the bed beside him. He looked around the room and his sister was nowhere to be found. The boy's name was Link and he was very attached to his younger sister. Sultry and enchanting singing could be heard as the boy came out of his small home. A bit worried, he came up to a young man with blue hair.

"Ike! Ike, have you seen my sister, Aryll?" Link asked.

"No, but look," the young man responded, pointing to the nearby forest where a stream of strange-colored smoke was rising. "The witches are up to no good."

"Oh no, the woods!" Link shouted in horror. Scaring the cuccos and pigs who were feeding near the house, the two ran to the edge of the village towards a field. They spotted the figure of a young blonde girl disappearing into the trees, following another person.

"She's done for." Ike said in fear.

"Not yet. Wake my grandmother, summon the elders. Go!" The blond youth then took off into the direction of the smoke, calling out his sister's name as he ran. Link followed behind as close as possible and ran through the fields and into the woods. He almost lost track of Aryll and tripped down a steep hill, leading to the home of the three Winkybunion sisters. Aryll giggled as she entered the old cottage, following a thin witch in a black dress with faded red hair and green skin.

Quietly, Link made his way up to one of the windows and peered inside. Three witches circled around Aryll while she sat in a chair. One was who had lured her in, another with green skin, graying black hair, a purple-stripped scarf and a black dress and the other was fat, had faded red hair, and a black dress. The three witches were named Mingella, Gruntilda, and Blobbelda. The girl stared at Link as one of the witches moved. "Aryll…" Link whispered, wide eyed. The three witches turned towards the window and afraid that he was spotted, Link quickly disappeared from sight.

The one with black hair, Gruntilda, went to the window, opened the shutters and stuck her head out of it. "Ah, another glorious morning. It makes me sick!" She then closed the shutters 

and turned around towards her sisters. "Sisters!" she shouted. Mingella and Blobbelda quickly came to her side.

"Yes, Grunty?" The thin witch, Mingella, inquired.

"Coming, Grunty," the fat witch, Blobbelda answered.

"Must have been an imp." Gruntilda stated as she turned towards a spell book sitting by a large cauldron. "My darling, my little book. We must finish our potion since our little guest of honor has arrived. Wake up, Cheato." The spell book then opened his eyes and floated near Gruntilda. "There we are," she chuckled. "Blobby!"

"Here I am, Grunty." She answered as Gruntilda continued taking to her book.

"Doing nothing Mingy is," Blobbelda said to Grunty while checking on the potion.

"Lured the child I did," Mingella responded.

"Let her be. She has done her chore." Gruntilda told Blobbelda, pulling her ear.

"It's time!" Grunty shouted to her spell book and it flipped open to a spell used to take the life force of a youth. "Here it is. 'Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops of oil and boil.'" She read.

"I got it. Heavy it is." Blobbelda said, helping her older sister out. "You do that, I do this." While the witches continued working on their potion, Link grabbed onto the cottage's waterwheel and used it to get into the upper level of the house.

"'Mix blood of owl with the herb that's red. Turn three times; pluck a hair from my head. Add a dash of pox and a dead man's toe,' Dead man's toe, and make it a fresh one!"

"Dead man's toe!" Mingella said as she began do dance around in the room. ", add a dead man's toe. Dead man's toe," Link watched from the story above as Mingella continued singing and dancing in the background.

Blobbelda took a bowl of toes and sniffed it. "Fresh one," she said as she added it to the cauldron. Having a little fun, Blobbelda threw one at Mingella, giggling. Dodging the flying toes and giggling as well, one missed and hit Gruntilda, who was working on the potion.

"Will you two stop that?! I need to concentrate!" Gruntilda shouted at her sisters.

"Sorry." Blobbelda responded. "Concentration she needs."

"'Newt saliva…'" Gruntilda said as she continued reading from Cheato.

"A child I smell." Blobbelda said to her sister.

"Then what do you call that?" Grunty responded, pointing to Aryll.

"A child?" Gruntilda sighed. "One more thing and all is done, add of bit of our own tongue." The three witches bit on their tongues and spit into the potion, causing it to turn green. "One drop of this and her life force shall be mine, I mean, _ours_." Grunty grabbed a large wooden spoon, filled it with the potion and went over towards Aryll. "All right, girl. Open up your mouth."

"NO!" Link yelled as he jumped down from the floor above.

"A boy!" The three sitters exclaimed and they began to go after him.

"Smelled a boy I did." Blobbelda said as she began to go after Link. Link moved around the cauldron, keeping away from Mingella and Blobbelda. He then pushed it towards the two witches.

"Get away from my potion!" Gruntilda yelled. Blobbelda and Mingella pushed the cauldron back at Link. He then knocked the two witches two the ground, took the cauldron and emptied the potion from it.

"My potion!" Gruntilda yelled.

"Aryll!" Link shouted as he ran to his sister. Gruntilda shot a fireball out of her hands and hit Link in the back and he shouted in pain. She shot another one, and Link he fell to his knees. To make sure he stayed down, Grunty shot one more fireball that was quite small and Link fell to the floor. Blobbelda growled as she got up from the floor but then begin to smile.

"Grunty…Grunty…look" she grinned as she pointed to Aryll. She had an eerie glow like a Boo would have. Gruntilda smiled evilly.

"Prepare yourselves, sisters. It is her life force! The potion works! Take my hands. We will share her."

"Generous you are, Grunty," Blobbelda said to her sister as she took her hand. Mingella got up as well and took the other.

The three approached Aryll and began to suck up her life force. Link used the nearby ladder as he tried to stand up. All he could do was watch cringe in pain as noticed that he was unable to save his little sister.

"Sisters, behold!" Gruntilda shouted in delight.

Mingella noticed that her hair was bright red again "Beautiful I am! Again men will love me!" she said in happiness.

Blobbelda looked at herself in the reflection of a nearby window. "Young we are!" Blobbelda laughed as she clapped her hands.

"Well, younger…but it's a start!" Gruntilda cackled happily as she turned around with a small mirror in hand.

"Near sprig of a girl you are, Grunty." Mingella said to her sister as the three danced in the middle of the room.

"But I shall be a sprig forever one I suck all of the live of the children in Smashville," she responded. "Let's brew up another batch!"

"You hag!" Link yelled at Grunty. "There are not enough children in the world to make you young and beautiful!"

"Hag?! Sisters, did you hear what he called you?" Gruntilda told them. "What shall we do with him?"

"Barbecue and filet him we shall," Blobbelda suggested.

"On a hook we hang him on and play with him I will," Mingella smiled.

"No! It must be more fulsome, more lingering. Cheato, come to Grunty." She said. Her spell book then floated over to the three witches. "Dazzle me." Cheato then flipped open to a random page.

"Let's see. Amnesia, Bunions, Chilblains, Cholera. We can do better I think." Gruntilda then turned a few pages and found the spell she wanted to use. "Ah, perfect…as usual. His punishment shall not be to die, but to live forever with his guilt."

"As what, Grunty? As what?" the two witches asked in unison.

"Jump back!" Gruntilda then began to recite an incantation. "Twist the bones and bend the back." Mingella and Blobbelda chanted in the background between each of Grunty's lines. "Trim him of his baby fat…Give him fur black as black just…"

"Like…" Mingella said

"This…" Blobbelda finished.

The three hissed as Link yelled in pain and his sight of view lowered. When the three witches finished, he was no longer a human boy, but a Glameow with jet black fur. He meowed angrily at Gruntilda, Mingella, and Blobbelda for what they have done to him and his sister. Trying to pet him, Blobbelda reached down but recoiled as Link attempted to bite and slash her. She screamed then giggled when loud banging started to be heard at the door.

"Open!" someone shouted.

"Witches! Daughters of darkness!" A man yelled. "Open this door!" The three spotted the glowing torches of an angry mob outside their home through the windows.

"Hide the child." Gruntilda told her sisters.

"The child we hide," Blobbelda responded. She grabbing a blanket and covered Aryll's body.

"Witches? No witches here, sir." She said as she hid behind Gruntilda, who was trying to block the door.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! We're just three kindly old spinster ladies..."

"Spending a quiet evening at home…" Blobbelda added.

"Sucking the lives out of little children!" Mingella finished. Gruntilda screamed as she and Blobbelda began to choke her.

That night, the three witches were in the middle of the village, standing on barrels with nooses around their necks. An elderly woman with a fierce look on her face stood in front of Gruntilda, holding a pitchfork towards the witch's face.

"Gruntilda Winkybunion," An elderly woman said to her.

"Yes?" Gruntilda asked.

"Now, I will ask you one final time. What have you done with my grandson, Link?!" the woman asked in anger.

"Link, hmm..." Gruntilda said, taunting the old woman.

"Answer me!"

"Well, I don't know," Gruntilda grinned. "Cat's got my tongue." The three sisters began to cackle and a dark-haired Glameow sitting on a nearby rock meowed and hissed at them.

"Uncomfortable this is," Mingella said, moving her head and neck around.

"Sisters, sing." Grunty said to them.

All three of them held a note and began chanting a spell. "Thrice I with mercury and spit upon the 12 tables…"

"Don't listen to them!" One villager shouted.

"Cover your ears!" another added.

"Listen to them not!" Ike yelled as he held Cheato. He threw the spell book to the ground out of anger and it flipped open to a spell that would allow the witches to be revived one day.

"Fools! All of you!" Grunty shouted "My ungodly book speaks to you! On All Hallow's Eve, when the moon is round, a virgin shall summon us from under the ground!" Gruntilda then chuckled. "We shall be back! Then all the lives of the children shall be mine!"

The Winkybunion Sisters laughed evilly at the crowd. Link's grandmother nodded and a man made a slashing motion across his throat. The barrels underneath the three witches' feet were removed, breaking their necks. Their bodies rocked and hung lifelessly and the crowd gasped in horror. They began to disperse when Link ran over to his grandmother and rubbed against her leg.

"Away!" she yelled as she pushed Link away with her feet. "Away, beast!" Link went over to where he was sitting before during the execution, and meowed mournfully.

_Poor Link. Neither his grandmother nor anyone else knew whatever happened to him those 300 years ago._


	2. Back to the Present

Chapter 2 - Back to the Present

Three hundred years into the future, a teacher was in her classroom as she finished telling the legend of the Winkybunion sisters.

"And so the Winkybunion sisters were hanged by the people of Smashville. There are those who say that on Halloween night, a lone Glameow still guards the old Winkybunion house warding off any who might make the witches come back to life." The teacher concluded her story and the class began to applaud.

"Give me a break," Ness said to himself as he continued doodling out of boredom.

"It seems that we have a skeptic in our midst. Ness, would you like to share your laid back, psychic point of view with the rest of the class?"

"Okay. You know all of this stuff about witches; it's a bunch of nonsense. I may have fought off zombies and ghosts back when I went to Threed, but not once have I ever fought against a witch." Ness then began to play with his yo-yo, which he had gotten out from inside his pocket. "Everyone knows that Halloween is just a holiday created by the candy companies." The whole class began to groan over Ness's comment, including the teacher. "It's a conspiracy."

"Actually, Ness, Halloween was based on the ancient festival called 'All Hallow's Eve.' It was the one night of the year in which the souls of the dead could come back to Earth."

"Well said, Misty." The teacher told her, clapping. Ness sighed and got up from his desk. He liked Misty, but not as much as the girl he left behind when his family moved, Paula Polestar. However, he was always willing to make new friends.

"Just in case Jimi Hendrix shows up, here's my number." Ness then gave Misty a folded piece of paper. The class oohed as bell began to ring, signaling the end of the school day. As Misty and the rest of the class made their way out, one of Misty's friends, Ash came over to him.

"Ness, fat chance." he said as he put his hand on Ness's shoulder.

Outside the school, all of the students were running out, shouting and some of them were using silly string. Ness headed to the bike rack and unlocked his bicycle from it. He then spotted Misty walking home, got onto his bike and rode up to her.

"Hi there, Misty," he greeted.

"Hi," she responded.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't embarrass you in class, did I?"

"No, you didn't embarrass me."

"My name's Ness." He said, holding out his hand for a shake.

"Yeah, I know. You just moved here."

"Yep. Last week."

"It must be a big change for you."

"That's for sure but I've been use to traveling from when I went on this big adventure throughout Eagleland in order to save the world from Giygas."

"You don't like it here very much?"

"The leaves are great, but the people here take Halloween more seriously than what I'm use to."

"What's wrong with that? You don't believe in it?"

"No, it's just that I don't believe in stories like the one of the Winkybunion sisters."

"Not even on Halloween?"

"Especially not on Halloween."

Misty then pulled a folded piece of paper from out of her pocket. "Trick or treat," She then gave it to Ness and left. He opened the paper to see that is was the same one with his phone number he had given her earlier. Ness then put the paper in his pocket and headed home on his bike.

One the way home, he decided to take a shortcut through one of the town's local graveyards. Out of nowhere, two people popped up in Ness's way, a koopa and a boy Ash's age.

"Halt! Who are you?" a boy with brown spiky hair, a black tee shirt and deep violet pants asked.

"I'm Ness. I just moved here."

"From where?"

"Onett." The two boys just stared at him, confused. "It's a town in Eagleland. Have you heard of 'The war against Giygas'?"

"Oh, yeah. Now I've heard of it." The boy responded. "Cool."

"Tubular." The koopa responded.

"I'm Gary and this is Morton," Gary said as he pointed to a large brown koopa with a star-shaped mark on his face. "So, let's have a butt."

"No way! I don't smoke!" Ness shouted.

"They're very health conscious in Onett," Morton grinned. The two then began to laugh loudly and high-fived each other.

"Got any cash, Psychic boy?" Gary asked.

"No," Ness answered.

"We don't get any smokes from you. We don't get any cash. What am I supposed to do with my afternoon?" Morton asked.

"Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose." Ness told him. Gary laughed uproariously at Ness's comment until Morton glared at him, making Gary stop.

"Whoa," Gary then looked at Ness's sneakers. "Check out the new cross-trainers."

"Cool. Let is try them on." Morton said. Ness tried to leave, but was stopped by Gary, who had an insincere grin on his face. Ness eventually took off towards his home, missing his tennis shoes.

"Smell ya later!" Gary shouted.

"See ya, Psychic boy" Morton added as the two laughed. Ness stopped at the top of the hill and stared at the clock tower, angrily. He eventually got going again and arrived home.

"Hello, Ness. How was your day?" his mother greeted him as he came through the door.

"It sucked!" Ness shouted as he ran by.

"Watch your language." She continued to rearrange the kitchen as Ness headed upstairs. "I wonder why he wasn't wearing any shoes. Is it some form of protest?"

Upset, Ness tossed his backpack against the watt and leaned against the door of his room. He then pounded his fist against it. "I can't believe you made me move here!" He then opened the door and fell onto his bed. Grabbing one of his pillows, he began to cuddle it, not knowing that he was being watched. "Misty, you're so soft…"

"BOO!" a girl with shouted as she came out of the closet, dressed as a witch.

"Tracy!" Ness snapped at his sister. Tracy laughed at Ness. "I scared you, I scared you, ha ha ha-ha ha!" She then lay down on her brother's bed. "I'm Misty, Misty. Kiss me, I'm Misty," she said, teasingly.

"Mom told you to stay out of my room!"

"Don't be such a crab. Guess what? You're taking me trick-or-treating."

"Not this year, Tracy."

"Mom says you have to."

"Why can't mom take you?"

"She's going to the costume party down at Town Hall."

"You're old enough. Why don't you go by yourself?" He turned on his Wii and began to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"No way! This is my first time, I'll get lost! Besides, there's a full moon outside. All the weirdoes are going to be out!"

Come on, Ness. Couldn't you forget about being a cool teenager for just one night? Please? We use to have so much fun together Trick-or-treating. Remember? It'll be like old times."

"Well, the old days are dead." Ness continued to play his game and was just about to KO someone.

"It doesn't matter what you say. You're taking me."

"Wanna bet?" Ness put down the Gamecube controller, left his room and sat on the floor of the extra bedroom.

"MOM!!" Tracy yelled on the top of her lungs in order to get her big brother in trouble. It worked…

Ness came down the stairs 10 minutes later, wearing an old baseball jersey, his trademark baseball cap, and a pair of sunglasses so that none of the kids from school would recognize him when the two went out. Their dog, King, wanted to dress up too and had on a little crown and cape.

"Let's go, guys! The bewitching our is about to begin," Ness and Tracy's mom said, smiling

"How do I look?" Tracy asked their mother as she came down the stairs.

"You make a very scary witch." She then looked at her son. What are you supposed to be, Ness?"

"A baseball player…" he answered.

His mother just smiled and got out her camera. "All right, then. Say 'Halloween.'"

"Halloween," Tracy responded as King stuck his head into the picture.

That night during out trick-or-treating, Ness was sitting on the porch, waiting for his sister to get her candy. "Lighten up, Ness," Tracy said to him as she came back to his side.

"Can we go home now?" he asked. Tracy shook her head and grabbed Ness's arm in order to drag him along. Ness stopped when he saw Gary, Morton, and several other school bullies smashing jack-o-lanterns, yelling, and causing mischief.

"Let's go this way, Tracy." Unfortunately, she didn't listen and continued in the direction of the group of troublemakers. "Tracy…" Gary lifted up his leg, blocking Tracy's path.

"Ding ding. Ding ding. Stop and pay the tool, kid," Gary said.

"Ten chocolate bars, no licorice." Morton added.

"Dump out your sack."

"Drop dead, morons." Tracy responded.

"Hey, twerp. How would you like to be hung up from that telephone pole?" Morton said to her.

"I would like to see you try. It just so happens I have my older brother with me. Ness?" The group began oohing at the comment as he walked over, reluctantly.

"Psychic boy!" Gary shouted.

"Oh, no!" Morton said sarcastically. The rest of the group began to laugh uproariously.

"So, you're doing a little trick-or-treating, huh?" Gary said to Ness. The group started taunting him.

"Hey, I'm just taking my little sister around." Ness responded.

"That's nice. Whoa, I love the costume. What are supposed to be? A new kid on the block?" The group began to laugh loudly.

"For your information, he's a little leaguer," Tracy stated. The group continued to laugh and torment Ness by pretending they were playing baseball. Ness tried to leave, but Morton stopped him.

"Wait a minute, everyone plays the toll," Morton told Tracy.

"Stuff it, dragon breath." Tracy said to him as she stuck her face into his.

"Why you little…" Morton was about to take a swing at Tracy when Ness butted in and gave Morton his bag of candy.

"Hey! Here, pig out. Let's go, Tracy." Ness and Tracy walked away. He wanted to make sure they didn't get into a fight. "Jerk…"

"Hey, psychic boy. The shoes fit great!" Gary shouted as the group began to dig into the bag Ness gave them.

"You should have used PK Rockin' on them," she said to Ness

"Then they would have killed me," He responded.

"At least you would have died like a man."

"Tracy! You just humiliated me in front of half the guys at school! So collect you candy and get out of my life!"

"I want to go home, NOW!" she shouted as she stomped her foot and ran away from the next house they were going to stop at. She ran away, fell onto a pile of hay someone had put out as part of their decorations, and began to cry. She hated her brother for being so harsh, even though he was really a nice boy. Ness went over to her side and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Tracy," Ness apologized. "It's just that I hate this place. I miss my old house. I miss my old friends. I want to go home!"

"This is your home now, so get use to it,"

Tracy continued crying and Ness sighed. He missed Paula, Jeff, Poo, the Mr. Saturns, and the rest of the friends he had made during the adventures. "Can you give me one more chance?" Ness asked his little sister.

"Why should I?" Tracy sniffled.

"I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to be looking out for you." He then pulled down the brim of Tracy's witch hat, making it unable for her to see.

"Hey!" Ness and Tracy chuckled as she fixed her hat. Suddenly, Ness stood up and looked into the sky.

"Whoa…" Ness said. "Check it out…"

"What?"

"Something just flew across the moon." Tracy stared into the sky to see if she could see it too. Ness scared his little sister by screaming and grabbing her. The two began to laugh.

"Let's go, Ness." Tracy said with a smile. A few yards later, they stopped in front of a large house that almost looked like a mansion.

"Whoa, check out his house." Ness said in awe.

"Rich people. Probably going to make us drink cider and bob for apples." The two nodded and headed towards the front door. They knocked, but no one answered. Realizing the front door was unlocked, the two stuck their heads into the house.

"Trick or treat," The two said together.

"Jackpot!" Tracy stated in amazement at the HUGE bowl of candy that stood in the middle of the room.

"Hello there, Ness," said a woman's voice. Ness spotted a girl with short red hair dressed up as Princess Daisy coming down the stairs.

"Misty!" Ness said in embarrassment.

"Oh, Misty, hmm?" Tracy said to annoy her brother.

"I thought you weren't really into Halloween." Misty asked.

"Not really. I'm just taking my little sister, Tracy, around," he responded.

"That's nice"

"I always do it."

"My mom made him," Tracy grinned. Ness gently elbowed his sister in the ribs.

"Would you guys like some punch?" Misty asked.

"No," Tracy said.

"Sure." Ness said at the same time his sister responded. "Nice party. How is it?" he asked Misty.

"Boring. It's just a bunch of my sisters' friends. They do this every year. I have candy duty." Misty then gave Tracy a few chocolate bars. Tracy took one, unwrapped it and began eating it. "I really like your costume, Tracy."

"Really? I like yours too. I wouldn't be able to wear anything like that because I don't have any…what is it you call them, Ness? Yabos?" Ness spit out his punch in alarm as Misty giggled. "Ness likes your yabos. In fact, he loves them." Ness glared at his sister as Misty smiled back.

"I'm actually quite into witches."

"Really? Me too. We just leared about those three witches in school."

"Oh, you mean the Winkybunion sisters? I know all about them. My oldest sister, Daisy, use to run a museum about them."

"There's a museum about it?"

"Yeah, but they shut it down because a lot of spooky thinks happened…" Misty said it in a creepy tone.

"Well, why don't we all go to the old Winkybunion house?" Ness suggested. Tracy worded out "no" and shook her head. "Come on. Make a believer out of me."

"All right. I'll go get changed. They'll never miss me."

"I'm not going up there. My friends at school told me all about that place. It's weird." Tracy said to Ness as she became nervous.

"Tracy, Misty is just a cool person and I want to make a good impression on her by showing that I'm cool too."

"Can't you just take her on a date to the movies like a normal person?"

"Come on, Trace. Just do this one thing for me and I'll do anything you say. Please, please?" Ness begged.

"Okay, okay. Next year we go as Wendy and Peter Pan, in tights or it's no deal." Ness rolled his eyes and looked up the stairs, waiting for Misty. Tracy began to walk away, thinking he was going to say no.

"Okay, okay. Deal" Ness said as he grabbed his sister by the arm, bringing her back to his side. Tracy patted her brother on the back, sealing the deal.


	3. The Return of the Witches

Chapter 3 – The Return of the Witches

Ness, Tracy, and Misty left and headed to the old Winkybunion house. Tracy was a bit nervous about going and stayed by Ness's side the whole way over. As they approached the old house, they walked passed some old walls that had been standing for over 300 years.

"Legend has it that the bones of over one hundred children are buried in these walls." Misty told them.

"Oh, great," Tracy groaned. Misty chuckled as they walked up to the gate that closed off the path leading to the old home of the three witches. Misty undid the lock and the three went up to the porch of the house. They opened the door and begin to cough due to the high amount of dust.

"I can't see a thing," Tracy said between coughs.

"I know there's a light switch somewhere," Misty said as she searched the wall for it. Ness looked around and found some old dusty lighters sitting on a counter used to sell souvenirs. Blowing away the dust, he took one of them and checked to see if still worked.

"I found a lighter," he said. Using it, Ness searched the wall and found the light switch. The lights were turned on, lighting up the old home. "Whoa…" Ness said in amazement as he looked around. Everything was covered in dust, from the cauldron to the shelves that held the ingredients for Gruntilda's potions.

Misty showed them around as two yellow eyes watched them from outside through an old dusty window. Misty, Ness, and Tracy then went over to a book closed up in a dusty glass container. "This is the Cheato, Gruntilda Winkybunion's spell book." Misty told them. "It was given to her by the Devil himself and holds the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells."

"I get the picture…" Tracy said.

"What's that over there?" Ness asked Misty as he pointed to a candle.

"That's the Black Flame Candle," she whispered to him. He then went over and began to inspect it.

"Ooh, 'Black Flame Candle,'" Ness read. "'Made from the fat of a hangman. It says that it can raise the spirits of the dead when lighten by a virgin on a full moon during Halloween Night.'" Ness then held up the lighter. "Let's light this thing and meet the old broads."

"No…" Tracy whispered as she shook her head.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Ness asked Misty.

"No thanks," she responded.

Ness was about to light the candle when out of nowhere, a dark-furred Glamoew jumped onto his back, yowling, and scratched Ness's neck. Trying to pull it off, he fell to the floor and the Glameow took off.

"Stupid cat!" Ness yelled, still in a bit of pain.

"Okay, Ness. You had you fun. Let's get out of here," Tracy said to him, shaken up from the attack. Ness got up and headed back to the candle. Tracy grabbed Misty's hand and held it tightly.

"Tracy's right. Let's go." Misty told him

"Oh, come on. It's just a bunch of hocus pocus."

"Ness, I'm not kidding. It's time to go!" Ness continued to light the candle. "NESS NO!" Tracy yelled but it was too late. Ness lit it and the flame turned pitch black. All of the lights in the room shut off and an eerie wind blew throughout the house. Misty quivered and Tracy began to whimper a bit. Ness began to move around to see if anything was happening when the floorboards began to move underneath everyone's feet. They all screamed in horror as a ghostly green light showed through. Everything then suddenly stopped and the group caught their breath.

"What happened?" Ness asked, still in shock.

"A virgin…lit the candle" Tracy responded as she glared at her brother. Unexpectedly, all of the lights, which were replaced by candles during the event, began to light one by one. The fire underneath the cauldron lit on its own and evil cackling echoed throughout the house. The door swung open, revealing the silhouettes of the three Winkybunion sisters. They were back! The three kids hid as the witches entered their abode. Gruntilda sighed with a feeling of relief and success.

"We're home!" she said triumphantly. The Glameow who had attacked Ness earlier before was hiding as well, watching Mingella and Blobbelda dancing and Gruntilda rubbing her hands evilly "Oh, sweet revenge! Don't you see sisters! My curse worked perfectly!"

"Because perfectly you are," Blobbelda said to Grunty as she began to laugh happily. Mingella reached up to one of the house's beams as Gruntilda and Blobbelda went over to the cauldron. "I knew I left this cauldron on. Didn't I tell you? I knew it!"

"My lucky rat tail! Just where I left it!" Mingella said with a smile. Tracy got a look of disgust on her face after hearing Mingella's comment.

Gruntilda gasped as she stared at the Black Flame Candle. "But who lit the Black Flame Candle? Hmm…" she said. Grunty gasped again as she spotted Cheato, fast asleep in the case. Ness was afraid that he was spotted but was relieved that Gruntilda was going over to Cheato. "Wake up!" she said as she tapped on the glass with her long, disgusting hands. "Wake up sleepyhead. Oh, I missed you. Did you miss me to?" Cheato opened his eyes and stared at Gruntilda. "Come on, we have work to do"

"Grunty…" Blobbelda said to her sister.

"Yes?" she asked Blobbelda.

"I smell… children."

Everyone's eyed widened after hearing Blobbelda.

"Sic 'em!"

The two witches began to search the room as everyone tried to hide better.

"It's a little girl," Blobbelda told Grunty. Tracy became nervous as the two witches approached where she was hiding. Mingella came to her side as her sisters approached her. "Between the ages of 9 and 12."

"Play with her we should," Mingella said with a grin. "Come little children, I'll take you away, in…" Gruntilda covered her mouth with her hand. The three witched approached the counter Tracy was hiding behind and Blobbelda pointed behind it.

"Come out, my dear. We will not harm you," Grunty smiled.

"We love children!" Blobbelda said as she hit the counter. Scared, Tracy jumped up, revealing herself as screaming very quickly.

"I'd thought you would never come, sisters," Tracy said, trying not to sound scared.

"Greetings, little one," Gruntilda responded

"It was I who brought you back."

"Imagine, such a pretty little…child" Grunty choked, having trouble saying the sentence.

"Look at her," Blobbelda said as she approached Tracy. "Well fed she is, isn't she?" she began to scream as Blobbelda came closer.

"Tell me, child. What year is this?" Gruntilda asked as she took Tracy by the arm.

"2008…" Tracy responded, reluctantly.

"Sisters, we have been gone for over 300 years."

"How time flies…" Blobbelda said.

"When dead you are," Mingella added. The three witches began to laugh as Tracy chuckled nervously. Blobbelda stared at Tracy as growled a bit

"It's been great but I'd really better get going," she said to the witches.

"Oh, stay for dinner," Gruntilda said to her as she pushed Tracy into a chair. Mingella looked at Tracy at licked her lips a bit without her noticing.

"I'm…I'm…I'm not hungry," Tracy said to Grunty.

"Hungry we are!" Blobbelda told Tracy. Tracy tried to run away but Mingella and Blobbelda grabbed her arms, keeping her from running anywhere.

"Hey!" Ness shouted as he came out of his hiding place. "Let go of my little sister."

"Roast him, Grunty!" Blobbelda shouted.

"Let me play with him," Mingella said.

Gruntilda shot a fireball at Ness, knocking him to the floor. "Ness!" Tracy shouted as Gruntilda hummed and approached Ness. Using her magic, she slid him towards her.

"You, there" She said as she pointed at Ness and then the wall. Ness's front side slammed into the wall and he groaned a bit. "I haven't lost my touch, sisters. See!"

"Ness!" Tracy shouted as she tried to go and save him. Blobbelda pulled her back into her arms. Grunty flipped Ness around with her magic.

"Hello," Grunty grinned. "Goodbye." She then lifted Ness into the air. He groaned in pain as Gruntilda laughed. Tracy

Misty grabbed one of the witches' brooms that were hanging on the wall. "Blobby!" she shouted to the fat witch. Blobbelda then turned around towards her.

"Well hello, ugh!" Misty hit and knocked her over with it. Misty then grabbed a nearby frying pan and hit her in the top of her head with it. Tracy ran over to Ness and Grunty.

"You leave my brother alone!" she shouted and Tracy hit Gruntilda over with her bag of candy. The witch fell to the floor and Ness hit the ground hard. Tracy attacked Mingella as well and she ran over to her brother. "Ness!" she shouted.

"I'll get you!" Gruntilda shouted as she grabbed Tracy by the head. The Glameow from earlier jumped onto Grunty and started attacking her. "Mingella, get this beast off me!"

"Ness, get up! Let's go!" Tracy said in a panic as she shook her brother. "Let's go!" He then got up and the two ran over to Misty.

"Get out! Go, go!" Ness yelled to them and the two girls did as they were told.

"Get it off!" Gruntilda shouted as she was still being attacked by the Glameow. The Pokémon came off of her back and Grunty began to laugh. Quickly, Ness climbed the furniture and made it to the second floor, underneath a fire sprinkler.

"Hey!" he shouted at the witches. All three of them looked up at the psychic youth. "You mess with the great and powerful Ness and now must supper the consequences!" The witches walked closer to him, a bit confused. "I summon the burning rain of death."

"The burning what?" Blobbelda asked.

"The burning rain of death," Gruntilda responded.

"The burning rain of death?" Mingella asked. They gasped as they saw Ness make a flame appear above his hand.

"He makes fire in his hand," Grunty said quietly. Ness moved the flame closer to the fire sprinkler and activated all of them. The witches screamed in a panic. "It's the burning rain of death!" Gruntilda shouted. "Come on you idiots! Get under the shelter. Come on, you fools!" She then pulled her sisters underneath the ceiling for the second floor.

Ness jumped down from above and tried to take off, but slipped on the wet floor. The Glameow from earlier ran to Ness and jumped on him.

"Nice going, _Ness_," it said.

Ness's eyes grew large. "You can talk?"

"No kidding. Now, get Cheato the spell book." Ness just stared and the Glameow slashed at him but missed his face. "Come on, move it!" He got up and ran towards Cheato.

"It's the burning rain of death!" Grunty shouted to Mingella. Ness grabbed a nearby stand and stared at the case the spell book was in. "Shut up!" Her sisters quieted their whimpering. He smashed the glass until there was enough room for him to get it without being scratched. "My book!" Ness put down the stand as Gruntilda shrieked. He grabbed Cheato and ran outside as the witch kept screaming. Ness looked for Tracy and Misty as soon as he got outside.

"Ness! Ness, over here! Come on!" Misty shouted and he ran over to them. The Glameow jumped from a nearby window and followed Ness. The four then ran away as fast as they could.

Inside the house, Mingella and Blobbelda continued whining, afraid of being killed by the "bunging rain of death." Confound it!" Gruntilda looked at the water, held out her hands, and let some collect in them. She pulled them back and licked them.

"Grunty…" Blobbelda whimpered.

"Die we will!" Mingella shouted.

"Shut up!" Gruntilda snapped at her sisters. "It's just water!"

Blobbelda took a taste. "Refreshing."

Mingella stuck her head out from underneath the ceiling and opened her mouth, letting the water enter it. "It is," she responded.

"You idiots! That boy tricked us! And he's stolen Cheato! After him!" Grunty yelled. She grabbed both of her sisters and they ran outside, looking for Ness, Tracy, and Misty.

* * *

That's it for chapter 3! Let me know what characters you would like to show up in the later chapters!


	4. Get that Spell Book!

Chapter 4 – Get that Spell Book!

Gruntilda and her sisters ran out of their home, chasing after Ness and their friends. They stopped suddenly in front of the street.

"'A black river it is..." Blobbelda said.

"Perhaps it is not too deep," Mingella said. Gruntilda and Blobbelda looked at each other, nodded and pushed Mingella towards the road. Mingella let out a scream but was surprised that she was still standing, "'Firm! Firm as stone it is!"

"Why, it's a road!" Gruntilda said, a bit surprised. She and Blobbleda stood on it as Mingella danced. "Sisters, my book!" Grunty shouted and the three witches walked down the road. Out of nowhere, they heard sirens and saw flashing red lights. All three of them screamed in fear and ran for a place to hide.

Meanwhile, Ness, Tracy, Misty, and the Glameow made their way towards a gated off cemetery.

"Wait, this is a graveyard," Ness said to the Glameow.

"It's hallowed ground. Witches can't set foot here."

"He talks," Ness told Misty, who was standing right next to him. The Glameow jumped through the bars of the gate.

"Follow me!" shouted the Pokémon. Misty opened the gate and the three followed. "Over here. I want to show you something. I want to give you an idea of exactly what were dealing with." The Glameow sat on top of a tombstone and Ness began to read it.

"Wario Mario, lost soul?"

"Wario Mario was Gruntilda's lover until she found him cheating other with her sister, Mingella. So she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle so he couldn't tell any secrets, even in death. Gruntilda always was the jealous type."

"You're Link, aren't you?" Misty asked. The Glameow nodded. "So the legends are true."

"Well, come along. I have something else to show you." Link said to them as he walked away. The three followed him.

Back at the house of the Winkybunion sisters, two firemen exited the building, annoyed. "It was a false alarm. Probably just a prank by some teenagers."

"I hate Halloween," the other responded. "This is the worst night of the year."

As the two walked by, Gruntilda and her sisters were hiding behind a sign, out of sight.

"Who are they?" Blobbleda asked.

"Men?" said Mingella.

"They are witch hunters. They wear black robes and carry axes to chop the wood to burn us." Gruntilda told her sisters.

Blobbelda whimpered. "Hold me…"

"What a lovely spider…" Mingella said, finding one on the sign they were hiding behind. Gruntilda shook off Blobbelda as Mingella took the spider and hid it under her hat.

"Sisters! Let me make one thing perfectly clear!" Gruntilda began to get their attention. "The magic that brought us back only works tonight, on All Hallow's Eve. When the sun comes up, we're dust."

"Dust?" asked Blobbleda.

"Toast."

"Toast?"

"Pudding!" Blobbelda screamed but Grunty stopped her from continuing. "Fortunately, the potion I brew on the night we were hanged, will keep us alive and young forever. Unfortunately, the recipe for that potion is in Cheato and the little wretches have stolen it. Therefore, it stands to perfectly clear that we must find the spell book, brew the potion and suck the lives out of all the children of Smashville before sunrise. Otherwise it curtains! We evaporate! We cease to exist! Do you two comprehend this?"

"You explained it beautifully, Grunty," Blobbelda said. "I like how you started out with the adventure part and then you kind of slowly…"

"Explain what?" Mingella asked.

Gruntilda glared at Mingella. "Come! We fly!"

"We fly!" Blobbleda shouted.

In the graveyard, Link was finishing up telling his story to Ness, Tracy and Misty.

"Because of me, my little sister's life was stolen. For years I've waited for my life to end so I could be reunited with my family. Gruntilda's curse of immortality kept me alive and one day I figured out what to do with my eternal life. Now I failed Aryll, but I wouldn't fail again. When Gruntilda and her sisters returned, I'd be there to stop them. So for over three centuries I guarded the house every year on All Hallow's night, knowing that someday an airhead virgin would go and light that candle."

"Nice going, airhead." Tracy said to Ness.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry. We're taking about three ancient hags versus the Twenty-first century. How bad could it be?"

"Bad." Link spotted Misty opening up Cheato. "Stay out of there!" he shouted.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"That's Cheato, Gruntilda's spell book. He holds her most dangerous spells. It's not meant for mortal eyes and she must not get it."

"Let's torch this sucker." Ness said as he took Cheato and tossed him to the ground. "PK Fire!" Ness aimed his PSI attack at the book, but it didn't do a thing.

"He's protected by magic." Link told him.

"You mean my PSI won't work on this thing?" Link nodded. "That's just great…" Ness heard Gruntilda laughing and the group quickly turned around.

"It's just a bunch of hocus pocus." Gruntilda cackled as she and her two sisters floated on their broomsticks above them. "Mingella…" The thin witch flew away from the right. "Blobbelda…" The fat witch flew away from the left.

Mingella floated over to Ness and the group moved backwards. "Brave little virgin who lit the candle, be your friend I will."

Misty grabbed a nearby fallen branch and swung it at the witch. "Hey! Take a hike!"

"Ouch!" Mingella pulled back.

"Cheato!" Gruntilda sang. "Come to Grunty."

"I'm afraid not!" Link shouted as he jumped onto Cheato, keeping the spell book from moving.

"Ah, Link, the mangy Pokémon. Still alive?"

"And waiting for you!" Link extended his claws and made a slashing motion towards Gruntilda.

"You have waited in vain. You will fail to save your friends just as you failed to save your sister!" Link yowled at Grunty as she floated towards the ground. Gruntilda growled back as she began to chase after the group.

"Grab the book!" Link shouted. Ness did as he was told and the four ran away from the witch. Misty screamed as she spotted Mingella flying towards them. They moved out of the way, only to encounter Blobbelda. The group ran away and hit near some trees.

"They can't tough us here, right Link?" Ness asked.

"Well, _they _can't," he responded.

"I didn't like the way you said that." Tracy said to him.

Gruntilda then began chanting an incantation. "Unfaithful lover long since dead, deep asleep in your wormy bed, wiggle your toes, open your eyes, twist your fingers toward the sky. Life's a sweet thing, don't be shy. On your feet, so says I!"

She began to cackle evilly as the ground shook underneath Ness's, Tracy's, Misty's and Link's feet. As soon as it stopped, a body emerged from Wario's grave. Shaking his head, Wario stared at Ness and the rest of the group. The three kids began to scream, with Wario having a look of confusion on his face. Ness, Misty, Tracy, and Link ran away as Wario looked around and saw that he had just arisen from his grave. Disappointed, Wario groaned.

"Hi Wario," Mingella smiled as Wario glanced at her.

"Catch those children!" commanded Gruntilda. Wario gave her a "whatever" look and remembered what she did to him 300 years ago. "Get up! Get up and get out of that ditch! Faster!" Wario made his way out of his grave while the kids kept on running.

"In here!" Link shouted as he headed towards a hole. Tracy and Misty followed him while Ness stayed behind and encountered Wario.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted, blinding Wario with a bright light. Ness pulled back a nearby branch and snapped it back towards Wario but all it did was knock his head off his shoulders. The body kept moving on its own, freaking Ness out. He threw Cheato into the hole Link, Tracy, and Misty hid into and jumped in himself.

"Are you all right, Tray?" Ness asked his little sister.

"Uh-huh," she responded.

"What is this place, Link?" he asked.

"It's the old Smashville crypt. It connects to the sewer and up to the street." The Pokémon responded.

"Charming," Misty said in disgust.

Ness looked around and saw a skeleton hanging from roof. "Ugh, don't look up, Tracy."

"Don't worry, I won't." Tracy said to her brother.

"Relax. I've been hunting Rattata down here for years," said Link.

"Rattata?" Tracy asked in disgust. The group followed the tunnel of the crypt while Wario was still looking for his head on the surface.

"Oh, cheese and crust! He's lost his head!" Gruntilda shouted in anger. "Darn that Link! Darn him!" Wario finally found it and put it back on.

"Wario!? Which way did they go?! Listen to me and follow those children, you maggot museum! Get my book then come find us. We'll be ready for them!" Wario glared at Gruntilda. "Get going down that hole! Darn, darn, double darn!" Gruntilda and her sisters took to the skies as Wario went into the crypt.


	5. The Witches’ Confusion

**After a year of being on hold, I've finally decided to wrap this story up. I hope you enjoy it.**

- - - - - - - - - -

As Link lead the trio through the crypt, Gruntilda and her sisters made their way to the gates of the graveyard and landed on the street outside of it.

"They've got to be here somewhere," Grunty growled. "Where are they? Blobbelda, can you sniff them out?"

The fat witch did as she was told but couldn't pick up anything. "I cannot for too far away they are…" she sighed.

Frustrated with Blobbelda's incompetence, Gruntilda grabbed her by the collar and shook her angrily while Mingella stood by the gate and watched. "I'll turn your guts into a new garter! Darn it!" she yelled at her face. "Fine then, we'll just have to wait for Wario to return Cheato to us. That way, we'll be ready for those brats! Mingella! Let's go!" Mingella followed her sisters as they began to walk away from the graveyard, thinking of a plan. "We'll just have to collect some children for the time being."

"Why?" Blobbelda asked.

"Because, we want to live forever, not just until tomorrow! The more kids' lives we take, the longer we'll live!"

"Correct Grunty is," Mingella said to her portly sister. "Now, fly we shall!"

"Fly…!"

"Wait! An idea I have!" Blobbelda shouted. "Very dire and tense this night shall be so a calming circle we should form."

"I am calm!" Gruntilda spouted.

"Not being honest with yourself you are," the heavy hag grinned. "Smile for me, Grunty," she said, teasing the witch a bit. Her sister couldn't help but give a smile after seeing Blobbelda act a bit silly.

"All right," Gruntilda admitted and the three got into position.

"Think soothing thoughts," Blobbelda said as the three spin in a circle, arms wrapped around each other. "Rabid Nibblies, the Black Death, fresh maggot pie…" After each object was stated, the three witches sighed happily as they thought about them.

"Mother…" the trio stated aloud as the broke the circle and bowed their heads down.

After this was complete, out of nowhere there was a loud honk, surprising Gruntilda and her sisters. A bus pulled up to the corner and stopped in front of them. The door of the bus opened up, revealing the driver, a Kappa in a blue bus driver uniform named Kapp'n. He looked at the three old hags and smiled happily. "Bubble bubble, looks like I be 'n trouble," he said.

"Can you tell me what this contraption is?" Gruntilda asked.

"Why, it be a bus, dear lass," the kappa responded.

"A bus, hmm?" Grunty chuckled. "What is its purpose?"

"T' help young lasses such as yerself to yer most… forbidden desires," he smirked.

Gruntilda laughed happily at Kapp'n response and blushed a bit while Mingella and Blobbelda gave giant smiles due to his comment and compliments. "Lovely. Well, we desire, children."

"I'm sure it would take me a few tries but I don' think it be a problem. Come aboard."

"Wonderful!" the three witches grabbed their broomsticks and entered the bus. "Thank you."

"Ya three young lasses are makin' me need o' 'n ice pack," the kappa joked as he looked on.

Back underground, Wario continued his way through the tunnels, following the voice of the Pokémon and his friends. "Up the ladder," Link instructed to Ness before jumping onto his shoulder so he could make his way above ground as well.

"Ye be very easy 'n th' eyes," Kapp'n flirtingly told Mingella while he let her drive but not causing any problems on the road.

Ness lifted the manhole and the Glameow made his way onto the street, not knowing that the bus the witches were on was slowly approaching. Ness spotted it in the nick of time as his eyes grew wide.

"Watch out, Link!" he yelled before going back under the street. The Pokémon was unable to move out of the way and sat here in the bus's headlights before it passed.

"Oh, speed bump," Kapp'n stated while Ness, Tracy and Misty stated under the street, worried about Link.

"Speed bump," Mingella repeated as the bus drove off.

The trio came back onto the street once they knew it was safe and was met with an awful sight, Link as road kill but with no blood visible. Tracy began to break down and hid her face in Misty's shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Tracy," Ness sighed. "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't, Ness," Misty responded, comforting his sister. Tracy lifted her head to try and talk to Ness but out of the corner of her eye she saw the Pokémon reverting back to his old self.

"Ness, look," she said, tugging on his sleeve. He turned around and saw what was happening, along with Misty. Link shook it off and got back onto his feet.

"Ugh, I have it when that happens," he commented. All his friends could do was stare at him.

"What? I told you, I can't die," Link told the three kids. "Are you all right, Tracy?" She nodded slowly in response, still a bit freaked out about what happened. "All right, let's go!" The four of them ran off, in order to keep Cheato as far away from Gruntilda as possible.

On the bus, Blobbelda suddenly got onto her feet and yelled "STOP!" In response to this, Kapp'n slammed on the breaks and the bus screeched to a halt. "I smell children," she whispered to Grunty.

"Marvelous," she grinned evilly in response. Mingella quickly stood up and tried to leave but the kappa grabbed her by the arm.

"Can I get your phone number or your area code? Do you want my route schedule?" he asked before she could step off the bus.

"Take me in the morning it would," the thin witch told him.

"No, it wouldn'."

"Yes, it will!" Gruntilda snapped.

"Party pooper," he commented as the three departed from the bus. The old hag turned up her nose in response for being so rude and ignored him. "What's this?" she asked, seeing all of the children in costume.

"Farewell, bus creature," Mingella told Kapp'n as she got off along with her sisters.

"Ghosts, goblins, and demons?" Grunty questioned as the three tried to figure out what everything was. A young female Toad dressed as an Angel approached them and smiled warmly.

"Bless you," she said to them, curtsying. The witches screamed in horror as the girl Toad left.

"Enough of this!" Gruntilda snapped.

Blobbelda sniffed around again, utterly confused. "Smell children I do but see them I do not. Lost my power I have!" she sobbed before her was softly slapped by Gruntilda several times on the face.

"Enough!"

"Sorry…"

"We're witches! We're evil! What would mother say if she saw us like this?!"

Mingella and Blobbelda gasped after hearing that last sentence, knowing that they could have disrespected her memory.

"Mother…" the three sighed as behind them a mole with large glasses dressed as the devil laughed evilly. "Master!" the three hags shouted in delight after turning around and seeing him. They ran right over to his side and bowed before him, sighing happily.

"What kind of costumes are these?" asked Bottles. "Ah! It's the Winkybunion Sisters!"

"At your service," Gruntilda responded as she curtsied before him.

"I haven't seen you three for centuries. What the hell? Why don't you come on in? Come on in to the non-smoking section," he joked and the three eagerly followed.

"It is him! Believe it I do not!" Blobbelda exclaimed with glee.

"Don't step on my tail," their "master" told them as three trick-or-treaters approached the house to get some candy. Gruntilda scared them off before they had a chance and she entered the house

- - - - - - - - - -

In another section of Smashville, the group ran over to an anamorphic light brown and white fox, which was dressed as a police officer and was sitting on his motorcycle.

"Officer!" Tracy shouted as she ran over to him, followed by Ness, Misty and Link.

"Officer, we need your help," Misty told him.

"What seems to be the problem?" the fox asked.

"Okay," sighed Ness, gathering his composure. "Um…You see…I just moved here a while ago and…" The fox just stared at him, waiting for the real story. "You see, I…I…I broke into the old Winkybunion Sisters' house and I brought the witches back from the dead." He continued to stare at the psychic, not amused. To prove it to him, Ness pulled out Cheato from his backpack and showed it to him. "See. I even have Cheato the spell book."

The fox looked at the spell book and then back at Ness. "You lit the Black Flame Candle?" Ness nodded. He got off the motorcycle and instructed them to get on the back of the sidewalk.

"He's a virgin too," Tracy told the "officer."

"Are you a virgin?" the fox asked quietly to Ness.

"Okay! I'll get it tattooed on my forehead!"

"This isn't a prank!" Misty proclaimed.

"Really…" Tracy added with a whine.

"Hey!" the anamorphic fox shouted to the kids. "I put my life on the line to protect this town and you punks try to pull this? Get out of here." Link yowled at him for what he said as the three ran off. "And take that Pokémon with you too!" The Glameow quickly followed after them while the fox then began to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny, Fox?" Krystal asked as she exited a nearby store.

"Just some kids yanking my chain. They thought I was a real cop." Krystal began to giggle as she got onto Fox's motorcycle with him.

The two anamorphic foxes rode off towards the direction of Wario, who was peaking his head out of the manhole Ness and friends had exited earlier. He looked around a bit, curious about the sound of the motorcycle. Te zombie quickly hid back under the street but forgot to pull his hand in. Because of this, the motorcycle ran right over the manhole and three of Wario's fingers came right off. He groaned in pain as he pulled what was left of his hand back under the manhole.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I'd you to meet the little woman," the mole said to the three witches as he went to an occupied chair.

"He has a little woman," Grunty told Blobbelda.

"Sounds tasty," her sister responded.

"Honey,"

"What?"

"Stop changing the channel. We have company."

"I don't care…"

The hags gasped at the mole's wife who had large curlers in her hair, giving her head the appearance that it has snakes on it.

"Married medusa Satan has…" Blobbelda said, pointing to Mrs. Bottles.

"My three favorite witches," the impersonator smiled.

"Aren't you three a bit old to be trick-or treating?" Mrs. Bottles asked, looking up and down the three.

"We'll be younger in the morning," Gruntilda answered.

"Sure, me too. Excuse me." The mole's wife left the room and headed for the bedroom while outside, three girls dressed as the Winkybunion sisters, Nana, Leaf and Tooty, found the witches' brooms resting on the fence of the house.

"Oh, cool brooms!" Leaf stated happily since the three were lacking brooms to go with their costumes. Taking them, the girls got on the brooms and actually ended up flying on them.

"This is so cool!" Nana shouted happily with her friends giggling alongside her.

Back inside Bottles' house, Gruntilda was fixing up her appearance in the mirror while the Satan impersonator approached her with a plastic cauldron filled with candy. However, the witch had no clue what was inside it.

"For you, Grunty," Bottles said to her with a candy bar in his hand as she turned around to answer.

"I plague thee, master." Gruntilda thanked. "What about Cheato?"

"Later. Catch, Blobbelda!" The mole tossed another to the fat witch, who caught it with ease and chuckled. "Well done!"

Mingella made herself comfortable on the couch while Gruntilda went to explore and made her way into the kitchen.

"A torture chamber," Grunty smiled, noticing the meat tenderizer and knives sitting on the kitchen counter. She then moved on to the oven and the smell of propane bothered her a bit.

In the living room, Blobbelda found the television remote Mrs. Bottles had been using before and flipped through the channels until she came to a commercial that excited her.

Mrs. Bottles reentered the room to two of the witches overstaying their welcome. Annoyed, she approached Blobbelda, who was now snacking on some chips the mole's wife had out earlier.

"All right, that's it! Party's over!" Mingella quickly rose to her feet and the Mole's wife took the chips from Blobbelda. "Get out of my house!"

"Oh, sorry I am," the fat witch answered."

"But honey…" Bottles said to his wife.

"Shut your mouth, Satan!"

"Speak in such a way to Master you should not." The thin witch said to the female mole.

"Now, take your Mr. Goodbars and get out of my house!"

"Make us!" Gruntilda shouted to her as her sisters surrounded Mrs. Bottles.

"Growlithe, sic 'em!" The Pokémon got up from its bed and began to chase after the witches, barking. The three ran out of the house, scared, with the Growlithe still standing at the door, barking.

"My broom!" the three witches shouted in unison, seeing that there were gone."

"Drat!" Gruntilda said angrily before they walked away to go look for them.

"A chocolate covered finger of a man named Mr. Goodbar it is," Blobbelda said to her sisters before taking a bite out of it. "Bleh! Candy! Given us candy the master has!"

"Shut it! It wasn't our Master!"

"It was not?"

"And these are not Monsters," Gruntilda pulled the mash of a boy dressed as a ReDead walked by, revealing the creature to be a boy Animal Crosser.

"A boy it is!" Blobbelda shouted in surprise. In defense, the boy swung the candy bag into her gut.

"Weirdos!" he shouted to them before running off.

"Weirdos?" Mingella questioned.

"All Hallow's Eve has become a night of frolic!" Gruntilda spouted. "All they do now is let children wear costumes and run amok!"

"Amok!" Mingella repeated, grinning. Grunty just stared at her sister until her smiled disappeared.

"Like the sound of the word I do," the thin witch responded.

"Just one child," Blobbelda begged.

"No!" Gruntilda snapped at her sister. "We have much more important things to do, such as GET CHEATO!" The three witches continued their search for the spell book and the children who took it.


	6. Halloween Party Horror

Chapter 6 – Halloween Party Horror

Back with Ness and the gang, they had just found their way to Smashville's town hall where the Halloween party was being held. "I hope we can find Mom in this place," Ness commented as the three and the Pokémon, who was in Tracy's arms, entered. The people arriving to the party , including our heroes were greeted by the town mayor, Tortimer, who was dressed up as a ringmaster. The town had booked the DCMC to perform for the costume party. However, since they lacked a singer, they also got their local soloist, K.K. Slider, to perform the vocals.

"Those finger through my hair," sang the dog. "That slight 'come hither' stare, that strips my conscience bare, it's witchcraft."

"You go look for Mom; I'm going to get the party's attention," Ness said to the girls. However, before Ness could run onto the stand to stop the band from playing, a hand grubbed his shoulder, scaring him enough to jump a bit into the air and gasp. However once he turned around, Ness saw that it was just one of his new neighbors, Mario, dress as a vampire, sneaking up on him and having a bit of fun.

"Oh, it's just you, Mario. You scared me. Listen, something terrible happened."

"What? Did-a something happen to your-a family?"

"No, my mom and Tracy are fine."

"Oh, thank-a goodness. Come-a here and tell me what's-a wrong." took Ness to his side while Tracy and Misty continued to search the crowd for the mother.

"Can you tell me what she looks like, Tracy?" Misty asked her.

"Well, she has short blonde hair like mine with big blue eyes. I would be able to find her easier if I could see over these people."

"You got it." Trying the best that she could, the redhead managed to get Ness' sister onto her shoulders so that she could find her. Link got out of Tracy's arms so that Misty could do this and he stayed by Misty's side while they looked for the girl's mom.

"There she is!" Tracy shouted, spying her on the other side of the room. Her mother had dressed up as Princess Peach for the party and was enjoying herself. Misty carefully lowered her down to the floor without hurting either one of them and ran to the other side of the room.

Ness tried to explain what was happening to while Tracy managed to get her mother's attention. "Mom!" she shouted with Misty following close behind her.

"Tracy, what are you doing here?" her mother asked.

"I need to talk to you. You see this Pokémon here?" The Glameow came over to Tracy and allowed her to pick him up. "He can talk. Ness is a virgin, he lit the black flame candle, the three witches are back from the dead and they're after us. We need your help."

"All right, Tracy. How much candy have you had?"

"Come on, Mom! I haven't even had a single piece. They're real, they can fly on broomsticks and they're going to take the lives from all of the children in Smashville! Honest!"

Her mother just sighed, not knowing what to believe after seeing Onett being invaded by aliens. "All right, let's go find your brother."

As the band continued to perform, Gruntilda and her sisters entered the party, looking for the kids and Cheato. "Slither about for them," she commanded and her sisters went to go look for them. However, Blobbelda couldn't help but hum along to the song the band was playing. Once K.K. Slider pointed to Grunty during his song and sang 'I put a spell on you", she got an idea to keep the kids from getting the help they have been looking for.

Back with Ness and the group, they were arguing with Mario and his mom about what they had told them. Tracy gasped, noticing that the three witches had arrived to the party.

"Ness, they're here!" she shouted to her brother.

"What?" The boy turned around and indeed saw them.

"Who's here? I don't see anyone." Their mother told them.

"Did you find them?" Grunty asked the fat hag.

"Find them I did not," she responded.

"Then get out there and find them!" Gruntilda elbowed her sister in the gut because of her incompetence.

Afraid of what the sisters might do, Ness quickly handed Cheato to Misty and ran towards the stage.

"Mingella!" Grunty shouted to get her sister's attention but failed to do so. She them tried again by whistling and it got her attention. Mingella was about to kiss a man dressed like a mummy but was unable to.

"Bye," the thin witch said to him before returning to her sister's side.

"Did you find the brats?" Gruntilda asked her.

"Find who?"

Gruntilda groaned and covers her face with her hand in frustration.

Ness hurried onto the stage and took the mike from K.K. Slider. "Cut the music!" he shouted to the DCMC.

"But we're in the middle of a song," OJ told Ness, taking the mouthpiece out of his mouth.

"This is an emergency! Only for a minute." The band stopped playing and the party was full of murmurs. "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

"What is Ness doing up there?" his mother asked.

"Mom, you got to listen to him," Tracy told her.

"Your kids are in danger."

The crown then filled with murmurs over what the psychic had said.

"What are you talking about?" One asked the psychic

"300 years ago the Winkybunion Sisters bewitched people and now they are back from their grave."

"Is this some kind of joke?" One of the Toads in the audience asked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Another person piped up.

"I know it sounds stupid but they happen to be here tonight. They're right over there!" Ness pointed to the audience right where the trio was standing. The crowd around them stepped in back, some gasping, being afraid that it was true.

"Thank you very much, Ness…" Grunty grinned "…for that wonderful introduction."

Thinking it was just a joke after all, the

**Gruntilda: I put a spell on you**

**And now you're mine**

**You can't stop the things I do**

**I ain't lying**

"No! Don't listen to them!" shouted Tracy, covering her ears in the process, but no one listened to her.

**Been 300 years**

**Right down to the day**

**Now the witch is back!**

**And there's hell to pay**

**I put a spell on you**

"Nice joke, Happy Halloween," OJ said to Ness

"I'm serious!" he answered back angrily.

"Relax, pal. You had your fun," K.K. Slider added in.

"You have to believe me!" the psychic tile them.

**And now you mine!**

"All right!" OJ smiled as he clapped his hands, while his band began to play, "Yeah, let's go, guys."

"Hello, Smashville! My name's Gruntilda. What's yours?" Gruntilda asked to the audience and she continued to sing.

**I put a spell on you**

**And now you're mine**

Mingella and Blobbelda:** Gone, gone, gone, so long**

Gruntilda:** I put a spell on you**

**And it was strong**

Minglella and Blobbelda:** So strong, so strong, so strong**

Gruntilda:** Your wretched little lives**

**Have all been cursed**

'**Cause of all the witches working I'm the worst**

**I put a spell on you**

**And now you're mine**

"Link?! Where are you?" Tracy asked aloud, looking for the Glameow, who was now lost in the crowd.

Mingella and Blobbelda: **Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out**

Wario had wandered into the town hall and tried to grab Ness and friends as soon as he spotted them. However, they saw the zombie as well and took off.

**She ain't lyin'**

Gruntilda: **If you don't believe**

**You'd better get superstitions**

**Ask my sisters**

Mingella and Blobbelda: **She's vicious**

"Mario, Mom!" Ness shouted to them trying to get their attention from the three witch sisters.

"This is a great show," his mom smiled while listening to the music.

"Cover your ears!" the three kids shouted, trying to cover their ears for them but were unable to.

**I put a spell on you**

**A wicked spell**

**I put a spell on you**

Wario was able to find them again and tried to grab them but they just took off again.

Now I wish I brought my camera…" Ness and Tracy's mom sighed after seeing them interact with Wario, thinking it was just a person in costume and part of the act.

Gruntilda, Mingella and Blobbelda:** Ah-say-into-pie**

**Oppa-baybe-uppen-die**

Crowd:** Ah-say-into-pie**

**Oppa-baybe-uppen-die**

Gruntilda:** In-kama-koray-ah-ma**

Crowd:** In-kama-koray-ah-ma**

Gruntilda:** Hey!**

Crowd:** Hey!**

Gruntilda:** Hi!**

Crowd:** Hi!**

Gruntilda:** Say!**

Crowd:** Say!**

Gruntilda:** Bye!**

Crowd:** Bye!**

Gruntilda:** Bye! Bye-bye!**

The party goers applauded for their performance as soon as the song ended. The music began to play and everyone continued to dance.

"Dance, dance, dance until you die!" Gruntilda laughed, knowing that those three bothersome kids would not have any help in thwarting their plans.

All the three and the Pokémon could do is flee from town hall while the entire party continued to dance, under their spell.


End file.
